


Sunshine, Dearest

by threelyeon



Series: Awaken [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jeno is a lawyer, M/M, Stalking, Work In Progress, hyuck is a detective, mentions of obsessive behaviour, renjun is a prosecutor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelyeon/pseuds/threelyeon
Summary: "Delivery for Mr. Lee Donghyuck." The guy said. Donghyuck raised a brow. The delivery guy completely cut him off from his sentence, and he sounded familiar, but Donghyuck couldn't remember exactly where he heard the voice."I didn't order anything. I'm sorry but you might have the wrong house" Donghyuck informs him, ready to close the door. "No, this is your house" he hears the guy mutter under his breath.Something about the way he said it, was off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to my lovely beta, Sashadere, on wattpad. She helped me immensely with the storyline. Please show her some love!!

Donghyuck likes safety. He practically lived his eighteen years of life making sure everything was secure and safe. But it mainly comes from the reason that his parents worked in the law force, and ever since he was a beautiful sunshine baby, he looked up to his parents, a whole lot. He wanted to join the police when he grew up. Of course, as a detective. Not just some normal police officer who patrols.

That is boring.

Of course, it would be safer. But Donghyuck loves safety, but not necessarily the boring kind. He wants others to feel the safety he grew up with and a bit of a people-pleaser, Donghyuck lives for praises.

The nights at Seoul are loud, full of headlights, and a blend of different sounds produced all at the same time. Donghyuck yawned, feeling his sleepiness catching up to him. The events of today wore him down, and he was just an intern working under one of the most famous detectives in Korea. As expected from Kwon Jiyong, he would work his intern to the bone.

Kwon is one of the best. Probably even the best. Donghyuck had a lot to live up to. His parents are already immensely proud of him. So he wasn't that worried about anything much. He just needs to do his best. Donghyuck is a dedicated person if he puts his mind to it.

Speaking of which, Donghyuck is reminded that he hasn't eaten anything in the last 36 hours, and he has been putting it off because he needed to concentrate. He sighed, rubbing his tummy and looking at it apologetically.

"Sorry honey, I've been neglecting you recently, don't worry. I will take good care of you." Donghyuck patted his flat stomach and he gave a small grin.

Ever since he started working under Detective Kwon, he goes home late. Early morning hours, usually. But today, he was told to go home early. It's quite noisy in the streets despite the fact that it was nearing 12 am.

Donghyuck grimaced when his favorite go-to places are closed. He knew it was to be expected, because only 24hour shops are open at this hour. He should be thankful, because at this point, he still had somewhere to go to when he needed to make some quick trips. Namely, the convenience store.

Donghyuck swings his bag over his shoulder, there's multiple creases on his uniform- well his uniform polo was wrapped around his waist, and the white undershirt had two buttons popped open. He's being given shit for his attire this early in the morning. He forgot to iron it and Detective Kwon was very, very attentive to details.

He spent half an hour being lectured about proper appearances. He walks a bit faster now that he catches the overhead sign indicating that the convenience store is nearby.

He slows down as he approaches, eyes scanning his surroundings. He felt a bit wary ever since he left the office. Like someone was watching him. But a quick survey of the location proves him wrong.

There is literally no one stalking him, because this street was just a straight walk, nowhere for anyone to duck behind or hide in between. The trashcans that were in view, are too small for anyone to curl up in.

Donghyuck hesitates. If there was anything he learned during his training, is that his gut feeling is always right. If he feels like someone is tailing him, then someone is following him. He walks backward until his back hits the door of the store. He fumbles with the handle before pushing it backward. Donghyuck stumbles back, still caught by surprise despite having expected it.

He steadies himself and stands up straight. He casts a wary look towards the doors before making off in the direction of the beverages. He picks out a fruit drink filled with jellies, one of his favorites as he drinks and gets to eat something at the same time. He doesn't notice the pleased smile that is forming on his face.

He takes two of the beverage, tucked a small bag of potato chips under his arm and goes to the cashier. Donghyuck eyes the cashier weirdly. The cashier has his clothes rumpled and his hair was blown all over the place. "Rough night?" Donghyuck asks, taking in the dark eyebags under the guy's eyes.

The cashier looked at him with a weird stare. Donghyuck squirms under the guy's intense gaze, he's looking at Donghyuck like he recognized him. "What? What? Oh, yeah. Super. Had two customers roughing it up here."

His tone was exasperated, but the way he is staring at Donghyuck sets Donghyuck off. He sounds scary, and it gives Donghyuck incentive to think that whatever this guy id fumbling about hasn't happened.

All in all, this guy just rubs him the wrong way. Such a sad thing, because this guy looks really handsome. Donghyuck silently hands over his money, and the cashier seems to have snapped out of whatever fantasy he's living in, because he started to work like a proper, safe, employee.

As the cashier hands the bought items to Donghyuck- call him crazy or something, but Donghyuck could swear that he made sure their hands brushed. Donghyuck couldn't help the involuntary shiver that wracked his body.

The guy's fingers are cold! Like he had dipped them in freezing cold water.

Donghyuck left the store hurriedly, and as he looked back for just a second, he could see the guy waving at him. Oddly enough, the heavy feeling that had followed him until the convenience store disappeared. Now, if Donghyuck had been a little bit more alert, he would have rung up Detectice Kwon.

But the days of irregular sleeping patterns were taking a toll on the poor boy.

The moment Donghyuck stepped foot into his apartment, he breathed a sigh of relief, digging his feet into the comfortable rug that covered the whole floor of his apartment. The rug's design was based on Tangled's kingdom symbol.

 _Befitting of our little fullsun_ , was what his parents would say.

Donghyuck's fingers fumbled with the double old-fashioned locks on his door. It was better than those high-tech locks. It's better this way, he has reasoned out with his parents, because they'll never expect for Donghyuck to do it so medieval. It'll buy him some time to bullshit his way out of a robbery or kidnapping by how thrown off they are due to his locks.

Plus they make a huge racket no matter how carefully you handle them. _(Donghyuck tried it himself and he was partially pleased and partially annoyed)_

He yawned, stretching his limbs to ease the tension that had settled into them during the walk from his work place to his home. He flung off his uniform and his white undershirt. Tomorrow is his rest day, because Detective Kwon has to attend to some 'meeting with the higher-ups' and plus, it's not like they're the only detectives in Korea.

He hurriedly unbuttons his pants, and shimmies out of them with minor hitches, as he nearly trips over the leg with how fast he is trying to wiggle his way out of them. He opens his wardrobe, and pulls out a baggy shirt with Michael Jackson on the front.

He slips it on and crawls into his bed. The plastic bag with his purchases lies at the foot of the bed, untouched. He could still eat it tomorrow after placing it in rhe freezer. He twists and turns in his bed, until he finds himself comfortable. Just as he was drifting off, he hears a tiny click of a shutter. He brushes it off as his mind playing tricks.

×

Donghyuck woke up to blinding sunlight. On his face. He groaned, rolling over, pulling the bedsheets up to his neck. But the heat of the sun burns his exposed neck and shoulders. Donghyuck whines, kicking off his bedsheets and he glares at his windows. He thinks back to a previous conversation he had with his friends who came for the house blessing (the real excuse was so that they could get wasted but who cares?) and they all laughed, saying that the minute Donghyuck wakes up to that 'glorious morning light' he'll be a cranky bitch. He refuted, and said he would never.

Well, guess who's a cranky bitch right now?

Donghyuck slides off his bed dramatically, clinging onto it with no real effort. His arms had given up and so had his legs. He falls to the ground with a thump. Donghyuck lets out a sigh of contentment.

The floor was still cool from the work of last night's a/c. He could sleep here forever, but he had a whole day of not being 'safe' and he wasn't just going to waste it on sleeping the most wonderful day away. He rolls over to his back and reaches up to his bedside desk.

Donghyuck feels around the surface before his fingers came into contact with the sleek, smooth surface of his cellphone. "Aha!" he exclaimed, beaming brightly like a little kid as he wrapped his fingers around it and bringing it to his eye level.

He pressed the contact button and speed dialed the number of his favorite hoe. Donghyuck put the volume on speaker, and waited patiently for said hoe to pick up the phone. After three rings, the call picks up and the annoyed voice of Na Jaemin is heard.

_"The fuck you want you bitch? How's that glorious morning light?"_

"Hi Nana! Detective Kwon let me have the day off today! Come over you stupid hoe!" Donghyuck chattered excitedly, his voice rising with joy in speaking with his friend, and ignoring the jab at his windows. The other side went silent which worried Donghyuck before the other replied.

_"Are you serious?! After four months of being MIA? You are finally free to hang out with me, aka the blessed divinity?"_

"Okay, that was narcissistic. I'll just call Renjun instead." Donghyuck dead-panned, moving to end the call.

 _"Joke. Anyway, if you wanna talk to Injun, you'd rather not. They're....._ indisposed _as of the moment."_

Donghyuck's eyebrows furrowed at that. What was Jaemin talking about?

"What you talking about?"

_"Injun and Nojam are getting laid."_

Donghyuck chokes and hiccups. He shoots up into a sitting position. He can hear Jaemin giggle at him. He glares at his phone and hopes that Jaemin can feel it, though it was just a voice call. He pats his chest to slow it down.

"W-what the fuck Jae?" he sputters out. He hears Jaemin give out a full-blown laugh. He waits impatiently for the younger male to stop laughing.

"Okay, you coming over or what?" he demanded haughtily, clicking his tongue while he waits for the other to reply. Why does Jaemin talk so slowly?

 _"Sure thing princess~"_ Jaemin purred into the speaker. Donghyuck made a gagging sound and he pretended to retch. "Disgusting, affection. Do it again" he joked, smiling widely. There is sound of movement on the other line, and the tell-tale sign of a door opening before there is rummaging noises makes Donghyuck smile even wider. "See you in half an hour Nana!" he informs his friend before ending the call.

Donghyuck stands up and peels away the bed covers to look for his phone charger. He pushes aside his big, fluffy pillows that are his pride and joy. Mainly because it was a picture of his favorite idol and favorite actor. Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung.

He stared at the body pillows without blinking, as he took in their beauty. He shook himself out of his thoughts when he hears his phone ding with a new message. Probably from Jaemin.

He lifts up his phone and looks at the lockscreen. The message displayed there makes Donghyuck's blood freeze.

×

Jaemin ran over to his friend, slicked back raven hair. He looks so handsome that the worry that had festered from early morning died in Donghyuck's throat. The latter focused on tamping down the blush tbay threatened to break across his tan skin. He waits with barely flushing cheeks as Jaemin finally falls into step beside him.

"Hey, Duckie" Jaemin offers Donghyuck a really beautiful smile, and Donghyuck's cheeks bloom rosy red. Donghyuck coughs and ducks his head. "Hi, Nana. So, what we doing today?" he asks, hoping that Jaemin didn't catch the blush on his cheeks. A soft finger touched his cheek and prodded gently. Donghyuck raised his hand to swat the offending finger away.

"Be serious Nana" he said with a pout. Jaemin rolls his eyes.

"I am serious, but you look distracted. It's not that cold out today, but why are you.... red?" Jaemin asks, observing the other's face which had darkened even more when Jaemin pointed it out. "Who cares? Anyway, let's go to that new branch of Baskin Robbins near my workplace!" Donghyuck exclaimed, grabbing Jaemin's hand and proceeding to walk down the street.

Jaemin tugs his hand back and grabs Donghyuck's, intertwining their hands. He stands still, forcing Donghyuck to stop along with him. "This early in the morning? We'll get a stomachache. How about something warm first? Or atleast something to snack on before eating any ice cream."

"Did you even eat anything yesterday?" Jaemin tugged hard at Donghyuck's hand again. Donghyuck avoids eye contact with him, and there's a small pout forming on his lips. He looks like a child being scolded. Jaemin softens at the endearing sight of his friend looking so guilty.

"You need to take care of yourself too, Duckie." Jaemin held a hand up to stop Donghyuck from interrupting him, as the tanned male opened his mouth to rebuff it. "It's not always about getting the work done. You can't work properly if you don't exercise self-care. Your mind will feel like dying, you'll lack enough nutrients to keep you healthy, and your body will always feel bone-tired."

Jaemin enphasizes his claims by pointing at different parts of Donghyuck's body. "But it seems like you fail to even do just one." Jaemin said worriedly. Donghyuck giggles, and punches Jaemin's shoulder weakly.

"Come on, Jaem. You know I don't have time for that. Detective Kwon is brushing up on my learning and having me handle the cases he's accustomed to receiving leaves no time for that. He's already on my case about wrinkles. Wrinkles!"

Jaemkn does not crack a smile, and there's no hint of amusement on his face. It sobers Donghyuck up a little and he shuts up. Jaemin actually looks very serious, and it is making Donghyuck feel antsy, Jaemin was only ever serious with his patients, granted they were kinda on the wrong side of sanity.

Having a psychiatrist as a friend has both benefits and it can hinder Donghyuck so much.

"Lee Donghyuck, you are having a proper meal with me and that is final. Starting from now on, cases and Detective Kwon be damned. If you ever want to impress the best detective in South Korea, and to live up to your parents' expectation, don't _EVER_ do it looking like you're halfway to hell." Jaemin scowls heavily, and turns to a different direction, his hand tightening on Donghyuck's.

Donghyuck and Jaemin walk past many restaurants, cafeterias, and cafes before dtopping infront of a hole-in-the-wall shop. From the outside, looking at it sets you off, because it looked old and so out of place, especially in this part of Seoul with numerous booming businesses.

It stood out from the different modern designed shops and stores. But Donghyuck could see why Jaemin would want to frequent this place.

The appearance may put off a lot of people, and goodness knows that Koreans these days, prefer something pretty and up-to-date instead of a rundown place.

"Woah" Donghyuck exclaimed. His eyes widening the moment Jaemin pushed open the door and gently pulled Donghyuck inside. The inside was beautifully designed. To Donghyuck, it was like a secret room and meant for people who has insatiable curiosity. It is cozy, exuding the feel of a warm cafe shop, and with the mix of a library. The walls were lined with books, all different genres. The place was painted rich brown, and the furniture looked newly polished. There were different sections; the shelves all had their respective tables and chairs for those who chose to read only. There were poufs under one alcove, and a window sweat for those who liked to curl up with their drink and chosen book. There were coffee tables and a cashier by the entrance, as well as charging outlets for those who need to escape from the hustle-and-bustle of the city and just concentrate on their work.

Donghyuck smiled happily. The events that had transpired within the last few hours slipped from his mind. Here was a safe haven. Why should he think about scary things when here, here was somewhere he could kick back and relax. He turned to Jaemin with gleaming eyes.

"I love you, Jae!" he squealed, throwing his arms around Jaemin's shoulders and drawing him into a hug. He feels Jaemin laugh, due to the rumbles he felt as he squished his face into Jaemin's chest. "I knew you'd love it. If you ever need to escape Detective Kwon, you have a hiding spot."

"Is this where you hide when you get heart-broken?" Donghyuck asks, pulling away to stare at his best friend. Jaemin looks saddened, his face fell for just a second before a barely-there smile crossed his face. "Yeah, you could say, my high-school and college life were spent like this" Jaemin held up his fingers.

"Hanging out with you, my soulmate. Pining over NoRen. Practically living here." he said. Donghyuck giggling at the soulmate part.

Donghyuck cast a look at the doors and could people starting to enter. He pulled Jaemin over to the poufs and beanbags. He sank into a purple one, letting out a surprised yelp when he sat down and the beanbag nearly enveloped him. Jaemin snorted, choosing to sit on a pouf. "You should have seen your face. Haven't you tried sitting on a beanbag?"

"I did!" Donghyuck cried out, his lips pursing. "Just not ones that are really, really sinkable" he defended. Jaemin stands up and crosses over to where Donghyuck and grabs hold of the older's shoulder, and pulling him to sit properly. "What you want? They offer breakfast combos, and hot drinks." Jaemin asked, fixing Donghyuck's bangs by sweeping them to the side.

"Do they have yummy bread?" Donghyuck questions, looking absolutely childish yet adorable as he stared up at Jaemin with fond eyes. Jaemin leans down and plants a soft kiss on his best friend's nose. "So cute. I know something that you'll love. Just a reminder, they don't have hot melon. So I'm buying you hot chocolate instead." Jaemin says, tapping Donghyuck's nose with his pointer finger before walking towards the cashier.

Donghyuck smiled giddily, gleefully relaxing until the truth of his beanbag came to swallow him up. Literally. He sunk back on it and he groaned. Donghyuck managed to wriggle his way out of the confining little shit and took to observe the built-in shelf behind him. All murder mysteries.

Sweet!

Donghyuck sighed happily. Couldn't this day get even more better? He got to hang out with Jaemin, his best friend, and said best friend showed him such a beautiful place, buying him breakfast too. The place he is sitting in has a shelf full of murder mysteries. Donghyuck grabbed one that seemed a bit shorter than the rest, as he knew that it shouldn't take long before Jaemin came back with his breakfast.

It was halfway through the book that Donghyuck felt his pocket buzz. He ignored it, thinking it was just his leg cramping from sitting in one position for too long. It buzzed again and he grimaced, memorizing the page he is on before closing the book.

He maneuvered his body so that he could retrieve his phone. Hmm, his phone. He kind of forgot that he brought it along. He checked the cashier and he can see that Jaemin is already bringing a tray towards their direction.

He glanced down at his phone and felt his heart grow cold. It was the exact same message from this morning. The happy mood from earlier began to dissipate, like the clouds have decided to come out and cover up the sun. He licked his lips nervously, feeling how dry they are.

He looked up from his phone, checking the tables by the entrances, checking for someone who looked remotely creepy. He couldn't see behind the shelves, because duh, shelf. His grip on his phone tightened.

It must be a prank, he told himself. There's no way someone is stalking him.

But the pictures sent to him proved otherwise.

 

_**Unknown** _

[ **pictures attached** ]

this is you right sunshine?  
who is ur friend?  
_read_

 

"Donghyuck? Why are you so pale?" Jaemin dragged over a small coffee table and put their breakfast on it. Steam burst over Donghyuck's eyes and he covered it, he frowned at Jaemin. The latter was holding a cup of steaming hot chocolate in front of Donghyuck. "Thanks Jaem" he accepted it and put down his phone, he was still shaken by how that person knew his number.

Donghyuck stared as Jaemin sipped happily at his own drink and he cringed once he caught sight of the dark black concoction. The death drink. "Seriously? You are doing this again?" Donghyuck looked disgusted and horrified just by seeing Jaemin gulp down his drink like it was water. Jaemin lowered down his cup and it seemed as though he shined brighter with how he smiles, all glittery and refreshed. It is hard to believe that his drink is Americano with four shots of espresso.

Jaemin laughs, pearly smile on full display as he tosses his head back and laughs without any abandon. Donghyuck sees a few heads whip in their direction and he shushes Jaemin up before anyone coukd report them to the management and get thrown out of Jaemin's favorite place.

"Seriously, you are so embarassing" Donghyuck whines, for once he is glad that the beanbag is the way it is. He is thankful that he got to hide his flushed cheeks. Suffering from second-hand embarassment, especially if it is because of a friend is the most scariest thing to deak with. Because said friend doesn't even look ashamed of himself.

"Sorry, sorry. You just look so adorable when you are embarassed" Jaemin reasons out, though by the way his smile is smug and his eyes are glinting with amusement, Donghyuck knows it is far from that. Quite far, actually.

Donghyuck forgets to tell Jaemin about the message.

×

Donghyuck nodded his head, as if to show that he is listening to whatever Detective Kwon is saying. He loves his new job, but he definitely missed those days when he could watch drama, especially ones that involved Nam Joohyuk, Gong Yoo, and Lee Dongwook. Days where he can go eat all those ice cream tubs when his weekly allowance would be flexible enough. Days when he and Jaemin applied for the same part-time job so that they could support one another.

"- I need to get that copy of the pictures from that case involving Kang Seulgi. Make sure you'll visit the forensics tomorrow." Kwon Jiyong says, all serious and poise. Donghyuck resists the urge to roll his eyes, because he doesn't actually feel like an intern, more like a secretary.

He misses hanging out with Renjun, and makes a mental note to ring him up later and rant about Mr. Kwon. "Yes, sir" Donghyuck replies, a stack of report files in his arms. God, were they heavy!

Jiyong looked from his laptop, and sent Donghyuck a tired, but grateful smile. "Thank you Donghyuck-ah, I'm glad that you are here."

Donghyuck never blushed so hard in his life, and it was just a normal compliment. Detective Kwon had a lot of charm and has a very pleasing face, more than pleasing, considering the fact that he's friends with three beautiful men; Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun. Donghyuck bowed deeply, a difficult feat with stacks of reports in his arms.

He left the room before he could do anything embarassing and make Detective Kwon think he's a klutz and irresponsible.

  
Donghyuck sank down in his chair, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt his body go limp against the comfortable chair. He is thankful that Detective Kwon had a sense of fashion and interior design because he once met the other detectives and sad to say, it wasn't really comfortable, as compared to Jiyong's. He spun it around, feeling like a child playing around in their parents' office.

He is reminded of visiting his father back when he was six and quite nosy. He flipped through the pages of the report file. The recent case involving the death of idol Kang Seulgi came as a shock to Donghyuck.

The Red Velvet member had been one of his favorites.

His eyes grew sad as he stared at her face. The victims didn't deserve to die. Like the rest of the people Donghyuck adored. Four months prior, Donghyuck had mourned the loss of his cousin, and Donghyuck was extremely attached to him, as the boy was more like his brother than a cousin. Jisung was just seventeen. Then two days after Jisung had died, Chenle followed right after. They say it was a suicide.

After all, Chenle was Jisung's boyfriend, and Donghyuck's closest friend before meeting Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun in highschool. Somehow, Donghyuck's ex-boyfriend, Wong Yukhei went missing, followed by Donghyuck's favorite hyung, Taeil.

The most recent one was his noona, Seulgi. Donghyuck had known Seulgi way long before she became an idol and she was a mother figure to him whenever Donghyuck's own was becoming too problematic. So, losing her was shocking and it made him numb.

He remembers those four months of overworking himself to the bone, just so he could take his mind off the deaths of the people he loves. Loved.

Suddenly, he thinks of his friends. The people he befriended in highschool. The people who Donghyuck related to a lot.

Would they be next? Would they die too?

Donghyuck shuddered, his chest constricting at the thought of losing more important people. He fiddles with the edges of the paper and closes the file gently. He had enough of deaths, and he was going to make sure that his friends will stay safe. It wasn't that hard, considering that Jaemin is one of the smartest people when it comes to figuring someone out.

Renjun's on his way to become a great prosecutor and Jeno's a lawyer.

They were all exceptionally gifted and Donghyuck's happy he has friends like them. Sure, they fool around but they are trustworthy and they don't hesitate to stand up for him. Donghyuck's phone lit up. A message.

Donghyuck unlocks his phone and the uneasy feeling came back.

 

**_Unknown_ **

[ **picture attached** ]  
_Seen_

 

It was a picture of Detective Kwon sitting in his desk, poring over the open file. The picture looked like it was taken from a window. They do have windows but they were on the sixth floor and they don't have conjoined buildings that could possibly let someone take that pic. Donghyuck's fingers pinched the screen so it could zoom in and he can see the silhouette of someone wearing a hoodie and a ghost of smile on the person's face.

×

It would have been okay to rule it out as a prank, and Donghyuck didn't know any better. But that changed when the gifts started coming in.

Donghyuck doesn't want to believe he has a stalker. It probably was just someone messing with him. Preferably Renjun. That guy has always tried to one-up Donghyuck on their prank wars, and Donghyuck's gotta give it to the guy. He scared him shitless especially last night. Donghyuck had sent a message in response to the images.

 

 _ **duckie**_ 🔆

haha, very funny renjun  
Fine you win  
_Read_

 

But there hasn't been any reply yet, so that must mean that Renjun is sulking that Donghyuck has finally figured out the identity of the 'stalker'. He had a good laugh for a minute, enjoying the time he completely exposed Renjun on his prank. They are 28 year-old men with the mentality of bitchy teens. It hasn't crossed Donghyuck's mind that maybe it wasn't Renjun. Because the only news Donghyuck heard about Jeno and Renjun's wellbeing was from Jaemin, and that was a good two weeks ago.

(It hadn't occured to Donghyuck to check the news, as he was being overloaded on things to do. He had visited the forensics and got updates from witnesses. He never knew that Renjun was handling a case, the defendant's lawyer being Jeno.)

A knock on his apartment door sounded. Donghyuck was confused. His friends never visited him at home, or made an unexpected visits. They're rude, but not that rude. Still, it would be obnoxious to leave whoever is out there, hanging. They knocked on his door for a reason.

Donghyuck swung his legs off the couch's arm and slipped his feet into the cute unicorn slippers Jeno gave him for the house-warming party. He was wearing his 'home' attire, the loose black Michael Jackson t-shirt, and a tight gray short, and he had no time to change. Which was a really bad timing.

Donghyuck opened the two heavy, loud locks and peeked at the person outside.

They were wearing a typical package delivery outfit, but they had a cap on, and lowered until only their nose and mouth was visible. Weird. They were slouching over a package that they held in the arms. Donghyuck didn't order anything, and he pulled open his door so that he could tell him off.

"I'm sorry bu-"

"Delivery for Mr. Lee Donghyuck." The guy said. Donghyuck raised a brow. The delivery guy completely cut him off from his sentence, and he sounded familiar, but Donghyuck couldn't remember exactly where he heard the voice. "I didn't order anything. I'm sorry but you might have the wrong house" Donghyuck informs him, ready to close the door. "No, this is your house" he hears the guy mutter under his breath. Something about the way he said it, was off.

"What?" Now Donghyuck was apprehensive. Did he hear right?

"Please just sign your name here sir." the guy insisted, and Donghyuck carefully picked up the pen on top of the package and signed the sheet. The guy's head lifted up momentarily and their gazes locked. Donghyuck couldn't help the sudden spike of fear.

There was something there, something that wasn't right. Donghyuck finished signing and the guy handed the package to Donghyuck carefully and softly, like Donghyuck was fragile.

Donghyuck didn't hesitate to retreat back into the safety of his home, the stranger was giving so many off signals. Once the second lock was in place, he let out a sigh of relief. He glanced down at his package.

Maybe Donghyuck was being paranoid. After all, Renjun's prank may have made him overthink and it was a quality of his that Jaemin worked hard to remove. He trudged back to his couch and sat down on it. He placed the package on top of the coffee table.

He grabbed his phone and held it close to his chest, it wasn't much but in the very least, he could speed-dial his friends in case he received something creepy. Donghyuck took great inhales of breath, his gaze firmly locked on the parcel. He wanted it to be from his friends. Jeno, maybe.... but hell, he'll even accept one from Renjun even!

Soon, after a few minutes of internal agonizing, he realized that his paranoia will not be cured by him just staring at it. Donghyuck carefully peeled away the package tape, holding his breath as he did so, and pulled open the cardboard flaps which strangely had holes in it.

Donghyuck was left to stare at an innocent-looking puppy that was blinking up at him with wide eyes.

A little Pomeranian that he's been wanting for years, but never had the time to buy. It was the cutest dog he ever laid his eyes on, and really, he's been obsessed with them eversince. He put a hand under the puppy's forearms and pulled it out to inspect it. The puppy is a beautiful thing with silky brown fur that had streaks of orange and red when the lighting hit it. He had two shiny hazelnut eyes, and a red jacket wrapping its cute little body. There was a small greeting card attached to its jacket and Donghyuck flipped it over to check the message.

 

 _Take care of yourself, Sunshine._  
_**\- M**_

 

Donghyuck smiled and blushed faintly. M  for Minnie. Typical of Jaemin to send him little notes and encouragements in forms of gifts. A pang of sadness hit Donghyuck, it was very sweet of Jaemin to worry about Donghyuck when no one else will, and to pamper him with gifts and cute trinkets.

But it was difficult on his part because psychiatrists don't really get many patients because it is a well-known personality of Koreans to not really admit that something is going down south and it was taking a toll on the younger male. The lack of patients meant lack of income and though Jaemin loved helping people, he needed to provide for himself too.

That was the sad reality that the younger male had to face because he had chosen a profession that was 50/50.

Donghyuck regretted not insisting upon his own profession towards the younger. Jaemin had a strong sense for justice, something that could rival Donghyuck's. But Jaemin was very against the idea of seeing gross things, preferring to see the insides of brains and the emotional turmoil that brewed up inside a patient.

Donghyuck really had no idea why brains were any different against dead mangled bodies but Jaemin's preference wasn't to be argued with. Last time they did, Renjun never really got the bite mark on his ear to go away, no matter how many dermatologists he consulted.

Donghyuck turned the puppy to face him, and giggled when the little thing licked his nose. "What should I call you?" he wondered, thinking of different names for the cute puppy. He took in the brown fur with that glowed orange in the light, and the way it seemed to exude sunlight.

"Ah, is this how parents feel when they try to name their kids?" he wondered, putting the puppy on his lap. The puppy sat down obediently, staring intently at Donghyuck like he was waiting for the man's judgement.

"Jinwoo? Daesung? Taeyang?" he tested the way the names sounded, watching how the puppy tilted its head to the side everytime a name was mentioned.

"Oh! I know, I'll name you after my bias from Produce X 101, he was a real cutie, and it was convenient that his last name is Lee." he cooed, tapping the puppy's nose and getting his finger licked. "Eunsang~" he called, growing fond when the puppy barked and nuzzled into his chest, responding to the name. "Eunsang~ Eunsang~ how adorable!"

×

He had left Eunsang at home the next morning, having cuddled up to the dog the night before and he had grown quite attached to the obedient dog. Eunsang was well-behaved, tailing after Donghyuck at a reasonable pace and does not make any messes. Donghyuck used to think that all dogs were hyperactive during their baby stages but Eunsang preferred to snuggle against Donghyuck's thigh, and doeen't really seem to want to run rampant around his apartment. How thoughtful.

Donghyuck was wearing ripped jeans and a peach colored sweater that had lighter shades of peach on the arms. He had on his worn out Converse, his favorite which is why it was used rather frequently. A buzz on his phone had indicated that Renjun was growing impatient once more and he needed to hurry the fuck up, or Renjun will leave him.

He locked the door, and ran down the stairs like a mad man. Detective Kwon would call him if he needed to be there.

 

Donghyuck bounded out into the streets, his honey brown hair bouncing on his head. He smiled politely at the people who ogled openly at him. Donghyuck can't help the small spark of excitement and glee upon observing their reactions, it was like back in college. Back when he and Jaemin made it their job to have people falling over them. Renjun and Jeno had been annoyed about it all, and said, together, that karma would soon hit.

Donghyuck slips in his earphones and starts walking down the street, bopping his head to Red Velvet's latest album, before Seulgi's death. It made Donghyuck unbearably sad to hear her voice in the songs, yet it was the only thing he thought of to honor her memory as her friend. He continued to walk, but his mind was far away, thinking deeply and not noticing that he was going to bump into someone.

Donghyuck stumbled backwards, his eyes closing as he curls into himself out of reflex, when arms came around his middle to stop him from completely falling down. Donghyuck's chest was heaving, the shock from his near fall still catching up to him. His shoulder hurt when he got rammed into. But his eyes remained insistently closed.

"I-i'm so, so sorry" said the person, their arms still wrapped around him. Donghyuck slowly opened his eyes and it's like in dramas, where the main character meets their love interest.

There is a sense of familiarity settling deep in Donghyuck's chest, the wary kind. But he doesn't ever recall meeting this wonderful stranger.

With his high cheekbones, and wide soulful eyes. To the definition of his jaw, and soft chestnut brown hair falling over his eyes, with pale pink lips that look a bit dry and Donghyuck can feel his face warming up, a friend that only shows up when Jaemin looks so dashing, when Jeno flexes, and Detective Kwon looking so beautiful.

Donghyuck still has his earphones plugged in, and ' _Russian Roulette_ ' starts playing, timing couldn't be more impeccable, Donghyuck thinks a bit bitterly.

The background noises around them suddenly come back, and it was then that Donghyuck notices that their positions didn't change, and he was clutching onto the guy's leather jacket. Donghyuck lets go of it quickly like he's been scalded. The guy hauls him up, gently, as though he's something precious and fragile. Donghyuck feels his face flushing even more. 

 

×

 

Donghyuck slumped down in his seat. Renjun didn't look up from his phone to look at him. Donghyuck has gotten used to Renjun's personality, something he had problems adapting to before back in highschool. The maturity with which he handled Renjun's aloofness is a proof of how far they've come. Renjun himself, knew not to rise anymore to Donghyuck's stupidity.

"So, you finally decided to show up...." Renjun spoke, his hand on his chin, looking deep in thought, but really, he's just being sarcastic. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe, after two hours?" Donghyuck winced at that, Renjun had a perfectly good reason to be mad, he did leave the other hanging for about two hours, it is a wonder how the other didn't just leave.

"You're lucky I love you so much Hyuck, otherwise, I would've left five minutes after realizing you weren't there" Renjun scolded, leaning back in his chair.

Donghyuck pouted at his friend. "You don't mean that Renjun?" he asked, pouting even more when Renjun sent him a half-hearted glare. Now he's sure that Renjun would consider walking out right now, regardless of the fact that they're friends, it is one of the qualities that Jaemin admires, because he himself couldn't get rid of people he doesn't really like.

"You tell me why we're here, something so important that I have to cancel some of my appointments." Renjun said, slurping on his super sweet concoction that Donghyuck never bothered to look into, just seeing it is enough.

Donghyuck closed his eyes, breathing in slowly.

There is a reason why he picked Renjun out of all his friends to approach with this. It is not only the fact that Renjun is straight-forward. He is the most trust-worthy among his three friends.

"It's about the recent deaths...." he began, looking extremely unsure. Renjun raises an eyebrow at him, a simple nudge for him to continue speaking, but he doesn't stop drinking. Donghyuck briefly wonders how many drinks he's had in the past two hours.

"Don't you find it, absurd?" he questioned, fingers tapping nervously against his own beverage. "You gotta elaborate on that, Donghyuck. I'm no mind reader" Renjun stated. Donghyuck shot him an annoyed glare, starting to get impatient because Renjun is not helping him. He's so close to retracting that earlier monologue he had for Renjun.

"You want to listen or not?" he demanded, his only response was Renjun's shrug. "I mean, there's something...odd about the people dying. Like, there seems to be—"

"A connection?" Renjun is sitting upright, and his face turned serious. There is no hint of the sarcastic playfulness in his face. He runs a hand through his hair, and there's a tiredness in the movement, like Renjun was carrying something burdensome on his shoulders.

"I noticed that too. I'm in charge of Seulgi's case. Jeno's trying to find a lead on the suspect. This is really stressful, and now that you've mentioned that, it clears up my suspicion a bit. At first, I didn't think it was big, because all those people, they must have done something bad that we wouldn't know of." At this, Donghyuck's glare sharpened. "It's a big surprise that an idol would be murdered, especially right after Taeil hyung, and.... Yukhei" Renjun faltered before saying the name of his cousin.

Donghyuck suddenly found the bubbles in his drink very interesting.

 


	2. Author's notes

If yall didnt know, I published part two of this oneshot, titled ' **Baby, now we gonna be crazy** ' 

 

It's a continuation of where we left off with this oneshot and hopefully provide you all with the information and plotline that I have laid out. It is a bit more cryptic than **Sunshine, Dearest** because it has overlapping timelines. But I'll try my best to make it understandable. I apologize to those who subscribed to this one, because I really planned on making this a series. 

 

I really enjoyed reading your comments on this and I'm really thankful for all those kudos. I'm sorry it took so long to make this author note. I am, and would really, prioritize my wattpad account over this one, so you can say my attention has been divided. 

Just a little heads-up, it would be better if you had all their Japanese songs on shuffle or on your playlist because they are what I'm basing this series on, and it  _might_ have some hints for the plotline. 

 

Advanced thanks for reading this, but please proceed to the second part of this series 

 

thank youu 


End file.
